A Christmas Wish
by UnitedFandom01
Summary: The war is over and the well is sealed. He has a chance to make things right with the woman he has come to love...but can he get her to choose him when the time comes or will she be lost to him forever? Rating may change later. I own nothing.


The season had changed as it always does. The air had grown incredibly cold, making people dig out their thickest coats and warmest scarves. Snow had begun falling and covering the sidewalks, benches, buildings and cars in blankets of the purest white. It was the time of year when shops changed up their window displays to pique the interest of shoppers who still had a few names on their lists. Some shops offered season-themed drinks and foods, promising warmth to all the frozen customers who enter their stores, others prompted shoppers with the newest toys, clothes, or gadgets for those few forgotten names they had yet to buy for. This was the time of year when families got together, walking, looking, and laughing as one. Where parents swing their young children, causing the child to squeal with delight...or when lovers settle down on a frozen bench with a warm latte or hot chocolate, lean against each other, and watch the snow fall silently to the ground. It was a time of merriment and joy...of love and laughter...of family and being together. At least...that's what it should be about. One young woman was finding it hard to get into the spirit of the season. This time of year had lost it's joy to her. It's true she still had a family...but her heart had been breaking more and more each year and this year...she just wasn't feeling the spirit. Presently, she was curled up on her bed in her warmest pajamas, her knees to her chest, her arms around them, and her eyes glued to the falling white flakes outside her window.

Usually she wasn't home this time of year except to stock up on much needed items, like food, medicine, drinks, and warmer clothes. No...usually she was five-hundred years into the past right now...curled up next to a warm fire, a little fox kit nestled against her, her best friend and adopted sister on either side of her...and her lover across from her, a gentle smile on his face as he watched the group talk and doze off. It was always a peaceful time for them...there was hardly ever any fighting during these cold months so they were free to travel, sleep, and laugh in peace. Sometimes they would join local festivals if they were near-enough to a village. Having helped nearly every village in the entire region, they were welcomed no matter where they visited. She clearly remembered one time where she finally convinced her adopted sister to dance with her, much to her best friends delight...though he ruined the moment with a perverted comment about her evening dress. Even while she watched them fight and argue, she couldn't help but smile...it was the little things like this that she had loved about being a part of their group, and things she missed most right now.

"Kagome! I need you to run a few errands for me while I run your brother to the hospital! He injured his hand helping grandpa!" Her mother yelled out, interrupting her thoughts. She sighed softly and walked to her door, opening it just enough to poke her head out.

"Okay!" She yelled down before shutting the door again. She stretched, yawned, and quickly made her bed before going to her closet to find a suitable outfit.

She decided on a pair of thick jeans, a tight t-shirt, a sweater, and a thick jacket followed by a long wool scarf and matching gloves. Once she was dressed she pulled on her warmest socks, grabbed a pair of her warmest fur-lined boots with fur inside, and headed down stairs to get the list of things to do from her mother. She wished them both luck before running back up to get her purse and setting out. It was definitely below freezing and she wondered if her outfit would be warm enough as she closed the door behind her. She walked down the shrine steps and headed for town, looking at the list in her hand. It was a few last-minute Christmas items and some things for dinner that her mother had forgotten to pick up...as well as a note to stop by the dry-cleaners and grab her grandfathers coat. Sighing softly, she trudged along through the deepening snow towards the crowded shops and bustling shoppers. As she walked, she observed a kid with bright orange hair running and laughing, followed by a woman with long black hair, clinging to the arm of a man with short black hair. She was reminded of Sango, Miroku, and Shippo so much that she had to turn away and wipe the tears from her eyes. She missed them more than she could even begin to tell someone. Yes...she should be with them this time of year but she couldn't. They had finally defeated Naraku and the well had been sealed up. She had been forced to return to this era...to the era she belonged in...with her own family and friends. She would never again see them smile, hear them laugh, stop Inuyasha from pounding Shippo, battle another demon...it was all over with now. She didn't realized she had stopped until she felt someone bump into her so hard it knocked her to the ground.

"I'm very sorry about that. I should have been watching my path." A hand appeared in front of her and she took it, allowing the man to help her to her feet. She couldn't explain it but...there was something familiar about the hand holding hers while she gathered her balance. She lifted her eyes to see who had helped her up and had to do a double-take. If it hadn't been for the brown eyes, or the gentle tone, she would have sworn it was Sesshomaru.

"Are you alright, miss?" The man said softly, releasing her hand, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I...I'm fine." Kagome replied, trying to make her tone sound normal.

"You're crying...may I ask why?"

Kagome dug a mirror out of her purse and quickly examined her eyes. She saw the clear streaks down her cheeks, glistening in the lights of the nearby windows, and quickly wiped them away before replacing her mirror in her bag.

"It's nothing...just some happy memories...of some friends of mine."

"If they are happy, why are you crying then?"

"I... I miss them. I'm usually with them right now but...I can't go back to them."

"I see."

They got quiet for a moment before the man checked his phone, returned a text, and checked the time.

"I'm sorry...I better go finish my errands." Kagome said as he returned his phone to his pocket. She bowed to him, turned, and ran off up the street to the first store her mother had listed.

The man watched her go for a moment before he felt a presence at his side.

"It's not yet time. She must make a decision first."

"She cannot make that decision until she knows her options."

"You are impatient."

"I need to right the wrongs I have done in the past."

"You know what will happen...who she will choose."

"I know. But I must make things right."

He turned to look at the man beside him, their eyes both flashing gold for a moment before the other turned to walk away.

"Have patience and let things happen naturally. Do not rush it or you know what will happen."

"I know, father."

The man disappeared and he closed his eyes for a moment, thinking back to all the things he had ever said or done to her.

"Forgive me, Kagome." He whispered to the wind as he opened his eyes, revealing bright golden orbs, "I will make things right."


End file.
